fbarenafandomcom-20200213-history
Durability
Durability is the property which guarantees that transactions that have committed will survive permanently. Not to be confused with endurance. This is an attempt at creating a list that ranks characters by their durability, usually defined Below Average Human Level (anything below average human durability): - Many insects and animals Human Level (able to survive what average human beings can survive): - Many humans Peak Human Level (able to survive large amounts of blunt force trauma, but can still get be killed by things such as knives, bullets, etc): - Captain America (Marvel Comics) - Spike Spiegal (Cowboy Bebop) Wall/Tree Level (able to survive being hit by a speeding car or other things that would demolish a tree/wall): - Bane (DC comics) - Iron Fist (Marvel Comics) - Vash the Stampede (Trigun) Small Building Level (able to survive a TNT explosion or other things that would demolish a small building): - Shi-Woon-Yi (The Breaker) - Spider-man (Marvel Comics) Large Building Level (able to survive an attack that can destroy a mid-to-large sized skyscraper): - Kaku (One Piece) - Uvogin (Hunter X Hunter) City Block Level (able to survive an explosion powerful enough to wipe out a city block): - Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) Multi City Block Level (able to survive an attack that would wipe out at least 1/10 of a city): - Byakuya (Bleach) - Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) Town Level (able to survive an explosion that could wipe out a town up to half a large city): - High Tier Makutas (Bionicle) - Ulquiorra (Bleach) - Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) City Level (able to survive to something that can wipe out a city such as nuclear weapons , although this takes only the destructive power into account and not things like heat or radiation which would be released by a nuke): - Captain Yamamoto (Bleach) - Captain Bravo (Buso Renkin) - Chaos (Sonic the Hedgehog) - Kyoya Izayoi (DCH) - Naraku (Inuyasha) Mountain Level (able to survive a mountain collapsing or exploding): - Elle Ragu (Shadow Skill) - Hyper Metal Sonic (Sonic the Hedghog OVA) - Lady Kayura (Ronin Warriors) - Mink (Dragon Half) - Wargreymon (Digimon) Island Level (able to survive an explosion that can wipe out a large Island): - Akainu (One Piece) - Eiko w/o armband (Project A-ko) - Kurohime (Mahou Tsukai Kurohime) Country Level (can survive something that can destroy a country such as the largest of Nuclear Weapons): - Atsuko Natsume (Bannou Bunka Nekomasume) - EmperorGreymon (Digimon Frontier) - Lady Hyacia (PaGumKi) - Nataku (Saiyuki) Continent Level (can survive an attack that can wipe out a Continent such as a mid sized asteroid): - Arika Yumemiya (Mai Otome) - Godzilla (Godzilla) - Ichiryuu (Toriko) Moon/Planetoid Level (can survive an attack that can destroy the moon such as the energy output of a large comet): - Itou Denji (Abara) - Jack of Hearts (Marvel Comics) Planetary level (able to survive an attack that can wipe out the surface of the Planet): - Magneto (Marvel Comics) Planet Level (able to survive an attack that can destroy a planet the size of the Earth): - Mata Nui (Bionicle) - Mukara (Ronin Warriors) - Solar, Man of the Atom (Gold Key Comics) Multi Planet Level (able to survive an attack that can destroy large planets, or multiple planets, three or more): - Son Goku (Dragon Ball) - Super Galaxy Gurren Lagann (TTGL) Star Level (able to survive an attack that can destroy a star the size of the Sun): - Ryo-Ohki (Tenchi Muyo!) - Superman ( DC Comics) Solar System Level (able to survive an attack that can destroy a Solar system such as a large Supernova): - Kain (Tenchi Universe) - Silver Surfer (Marvel Comics) Multi Solar System Level (able to survive an attack that can destroy multiple star systems, 3 or more): - Ryoko (w/ 3 Gems, not at full potential) (Tenchi Muyo!) - Annihilus (Marvel Comics) Galaxy Level (able to survive an attack that can wipe out a galaxy as big as the Milky Way galaxy, or the explosion of over 100 billion star systems): - Dark Schneider (Bastard!!) - Pre-Crisis Superman (DC Comics) Multi Galaxy Level (able to survive an attack that can wipe out multiple galaxies, three or more, up to around half the universe): - Pre - Crisis Validus (DC Comics) - Odin (Marvel Comics) Universe Level (able to survive an attack that can destroy the whole universe such as the Big Bang): - Deus (Xenogears) - The Fury (Marvel Comics) - Tenchi and Z (Tenchi Muyo!) - Zinv (Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure) Multiverse Level (able to survive an attack with an destructive effect ranging from 2 universes to all of existence): - Azathoth and Yog-Sothoth (Cthulhu Mythos) - Fei Fong Wong (Xenogears) - Kami Tenchi (Tenchi Muyo!) - ZeedMillenniummon (Digimon) Megaverse Level (able to survive an attack that can destroy a collection of multiverses): - Azathoth, Elder God Demonbane, Mars Demonbane, Mars Liber Legis and Yog Sothoth (Demonbane) - Cosmic Armor Superman, the Great Evil Beast, Mandrakk and the Presence (DC Comics) - The Living Tribunal (Marvel Comics) - Lord of Nightmares (Slayers) - YHWH (Shin Megami Tensei) Omniverse Level (able to survive an attack that can destroy all dimensions/universes): - Man of Miracles (Image Comics) - The One Above All (Marvel Comics) - The Primal Monitor (DC Comics) Category:Terms